The River In Reverse
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: Katniss Everdeen est la gagnante de la 69ème édition des Hunger Games, gagné à l'âge de 13 ans, volant ainsi le titre du plus jeune gagnant de tout Panem à Finnick Odair. Depuis lors, ils sont devenus rivaux. Au lieu de grandir dans le district 12, elle a grandi dans le 2, sa mère étant fille de marchant et ses grands-parents ne souhaitant pas qu'elle vive dans le 12. / TRADUCTION
1. Chapitre un

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis ci pour une nouvelle fiction traduite, a la demande de lilianna Dreayar, j'espère que vous allez aimées. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

_**RESUME COMPLET :**_ Katniss Everdeen est la gagnante de la 69ème édition des Hunger Games, gagné à l'âge de 13 ans, volant ainsi le titre du plus jeune gagnant de tout Panem à Finnick Odair. Depuis lors, ils sont devenus rivaux. Au lieu de grandir dans le district 12, elle a grandi dans le 2, sa mère étant fille de marchant et ses grands-parents ne supportant pas que leur fille unique vivent dans le district le plus pauvre. Elle a commencé à s'entraîner pour les jeux à l'âge de8 ans. Les pacificateurs ont aperçu son potentiel quand elle a défendu sa meilleure amie des adolescent plus vieux du district, en utilisant son intelligence et ses peu de connaissance en lutte. Elle a gagné en utilisant ses connaissances du feu, remportant ainsi le surnom de « fille du feu ».

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

**PDV Katniss.**

« C'est bon fille du feu, abandonne, tu gagneras jamais ce tour. »Bouillonnait Finnick, donnant de nouveau un coup de poing, sans succès.

« S'il te plaît Odair, tu sais que je gagne toujours, je pensais que tu l'avais remarqué depuis le temps. »

Le bras relevé, le poing serré autour de mon visage, je bloquais ses coups, bien que c'était pratiquement impossible puisque ses bras sont plus longs que le mien, mais je pouvais mettre des coups dans sa poitrine quand l'occasion se présentait. Je senti cependant un coup sur mon tibia droit, me faisant tombée sous la violence.

Je grogne, Finnick me laisse me lever, et j'attaque, je veux me montrer à la hauteur devant les tribut qui nous regardent.

Lorsque je me suis bien remis sur le terrain, il courre vers moi, moi aussi je courre vers lui, il crit, moi aussi. Puis il me donne le signal et nous nous arrêtons en pleine exécution, laissant perplexe les tribut.

« Ne vous occupez pas d'eux. Ils le font chaque années. »Dit Grey. Grey est l'un des trois seuls pacificateurs que j'aime vraiment. Il est responsable, pas désagréable et c'est un bon ami à mon grand-père.

Finnick et moi prenons place aux côtés de Grey.

Je prends mentalement des notes sur chaque tribut de cette année. Je commence par le district 1, Glamour, ou Glimmer est, je pense, le nom qu'elle doit avoir, en regardant de plus près on pourrait croire que c'est une autre version de Finnick. Ses cheveux sot dans une simple queue de cheval, son visage est légèrement maquillé et je sais qu'elle va s'appuyer sur sa force. Le garçon à ses côtés est maigre, mais en voyant son air arrogant il me rappelle celui qui est venu en même temps que moi dans l'arène.

De mon quartier, Clove, une de mes amies. Elle me fait sa marque de fabrique, un sourire vicieux quand elle remarque que je l'observe avant de retourner son attention sur Grey. A coté d'elle il y a Caton, les deuxième meilleur du district après moi.

Les carrières sont comme toujours pleins de santé, fort et arrogant alors que les autres sont maigres, peureux et je les pleins parce que techniquement, je suis à moitié comme eux.

Elle y a Rue, quatorze, elle commence l'adolescence et elle va mourir. J'espère vraiment que son partenaire de district va l'aider.

Peeta recherche son partenaire de district, qu'y a-t-il entre eux ? De l'amitié ? De l'amour ? Ous sont-ils liés ? Pourtant, ils ne se ressemblent pas, elle a les cheveux bruns foncé et les yeux brun, de plus ils n'ont pas l'air de se connaître.

« Pour certains d'entre vous, vous aurez la chance d'apprendre quelque chose de nos deux vainqueurs. Comme vous le savez certainement ce sont les deux plus jeunes à avoir gagné. »

Grey me regarde pour me dire que c'est à moi de prendre la parole.

« Au moins une fois vous aurez avec Finnick et moi une séance privée. Ce jeu est spéciale, comme vous le savez tous et il y aura deux semaines d'entraînements a la place d'une. Ce sera plus difficile, si vous ne savez pas vous servir d'un couteau, il va falloir apprendre. Si vous savez déjà, tant mieux, vous aurez plus de temps pour apprendre à manier d'autres armes. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

« Ce que le minou Katniss n'a pas dit, c'est que vous serez directement mort une fois rentré dans l'arène si vous ne savez pas vous défendre ! Cette année sera plus sanglante et gore que les années précédentes. Plus d'armes et une toute nouvelle arène. Donc si vous voulez survivre, écoutez votre mentor. »Finnick fit un regard sévère avant de poursuivre. « Ce sera un bain de sang, il y aura des meilleures armes et plus grandes, par exemple, les trajectoires des fléchettes sont plus nette avec du venin de tracker jackers. Les coûteux contiennent également du venin de la grenouille la plus venimeuse du monde, ça ne va pas vous tuer rapidement, non, ce sera lent et douloureux. »

* * *

**Alors, qu'est ce que vous en penser ? Il était bien ? A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Dites-moi tout ce que vous avez pensés de ce chapitre dans un commentaire, cela me ferais plaisir. =)**

**Bisous.**

**PS : J'aurais besoin d'une correctrice, si ça vous dit, proposez-vous. =)**


	2. Chapitre deux

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis enfin là pour le chapitre deux de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissés. =)  
**

**Lolise23 :** Je suis contente que tu es aimé le chapitre et que tu t'es poussé pour lire la fiction, j'espère que ça ne va pas te décevoir ! =) Voici le chapitre suivant, je poste assez rapidement et j'espère que cela te plaît ! =)

** lilianna Dreayar :** Merci =) ! De rien, ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire. =)

**Roxane :** Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! =)

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

Nous les avons tous séparés, les femmes avec moi et les hommes avec Finnick.

Toutes mes filles sont allés dans différentes centres de sections, où je les ais recueillit unes pas unes. J'ai décidé d'avoir ma dernière séance avec le district 12, tout simplement parce que ce sera plus log et que je voulais consacré le plus de temps pour chacun d'entre-eux.

Je me dirige vers Clove, qui jette ses couteaux avec férocité. Elle visa trois cible, mais les loupent en perdant l'équilibre.

« Rappelez-vous de mettre tout votre poids sur votre jambes dominante, poser cotre jambe non dominante devant vous sans vous appuyez dessus, »lui dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil, je la voie avancer vers les cibles pour récupérer ses couteaux et retourner à sa place., vérifiant sa posture avec ce que je lui avait dit précédemment, elle lance ensuite ses couteaux et touches les cibles des ses quatre couteaux.

Je ne peux empêcher des picotements dans mon estomac, je suis si fière.

Elle me fait un sourire et je lui dit : « Clove, les couteaux sont bien évidement ton point fort, pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas avec u lance, je te regarde et pourrais te montrer une meilleure technique et position pour lancer. »

Elle secoue la tête, « Il y a toujours deux lances dans les jeux et c'est pour Caton et Marvel du district 1. »

Je fronce les sourcils, « Ce sont les jeux, tu ne peux pas réserver d'armes, si tu l'a veux, tu peux l'avoir. Pourquoi n'essaye-tu pas ? »

Elle hoche la tête.

Après avoir fait tout le monde sauf les deux filles des derniers district, je me dirige vers la fille du 12, elle cherche un champ d tir à l'arc, sans doute sais-t-elle tirer.

« Sais-tu tirer ? »Demandais-je doucement, en espèrent ne pas faire mauvaise impression.

« Non, »admet-elle avec de la déception dans la voix, « Je ne peux pas faire quelque chose qui implique la mort d'un être humain. »

« Je peux t'apprendre, je suis l'une des meilleure, »dis-je en voulant alléger son humeur avec un peu de modestie.

« Pourquoi donc, je vais mourir dés que je vais rentrer dans l'arène, je suis trop jeune pour être ici. »

Je gronde, elle me met en colère. « Trop jeune ? Treize ans, c'est trop jeune, c'est quand moi j'ai dû y aller, mais j'ai voulu gagner parce que s'apitoyer sur soit même emmène à la mort. Ça va te faire tuer. Et quatorze c'est jeune. Cette fille à onze ans, c'est beaucoup trop jeune. Alors qu'est-ce que ça doit être à dix-sept-dix-huit ans ? Bat-toi ! Tu n'est pas la seule à te soucier de la mort dans ce centre de formation, alors ouvre cette putain de tête ! Réveille-toi ! Vous êtes vingt-quatre et un seuls de vous survivra ! »Craquais-je et c'est embarrassant parce que ma voix était plus élever que je ne pensais. Touts le monde nous regardait et le visage de la fille était rouge écarlate.

J'étais sur le point de m'en aller, mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne lui avait pas donné de conseil, putain, je ne connais même pas son prénom. « Si tu es droitière, l'œil droit est le dominant, tient l'archet de ta main gauche et tire la corde en arrière avec la main droite. Et c'est l'inverse si tu est gauchère. Utilise-le lorsque tu te vautre d'apitoiement. »

Je lui donne un sourire compatissant forcé, je dois vraiment ressembler à une salope pour tout le monde. Je me dirige vers Rue qui se trouve dans le domaine de la survie. Elle s'est assis près de feuille et de poussière. Elle essaye de faire du feu mais s'arrête quand elle me voit.

Elle me sourit, c'est chaleureux et accueillant, il était vraiment beau, un peu comme celui de Prim. Je lui en donne un en retour, un vrai, pas un faux, pas quelque chose de mauvais pour elle.

« Salut, »sa voix est douce et pas enfantine.

Je dirige les mannequins vers elle pour qu'elle s'exerce avec les poignards, il s'avère qu'elle sait s'en servir puisque chaque personne en reçoit un dans son district, pour quand ils récoltent ils doivent couper quelque chose, les choses sont calmes avec elle, elle fait en sorte de savoir se défendre dans es jeux...

Finnick est venu me chercher pour le déjeuner comme il me l'avait dit. Nous somme monté dans mon étage pour pouvoir discuter des stratégies pour les jeux. Nous avions prévu d'être allié, mais avec le nouveau chef de carrière cette année, cela s'avérer difficile. On devrait les persuader.

« Que faire si tu n'arrive pas à les convaincre, petit minou ? Que ferais-tu alors ? »Demande Finnick, en fronçant les sourcils. Je sais a quoi il pense, le sexe, comme à chaque fois, il attend que je pense à la même chose depuis des années,mais je ne le fait jamais, ma persuasion est toujours été à travers tout ça. Mais je pense qu'il une fois de plus en parler puisqu'il s'agit de Cato. « Vas-tu enfin passer à l'acte et laisser quelque gars te baiser ou vas-tu rester insensé ? »

Mon visage chauffe, je ne peux pas imaginer combien il est rouge, j'enlève tout d'un coup. « Espérons qu'on aille pas jusque là. »

« Il viendra un moment où cet enfant voudra de toi, je peux le voir sur son visage. »Répond Finnick.

Je hausse les épaules, « Je ne le ferais pas, c'est assez mauvais,il y a des symboles de sexe, je ne veux pas qu'il y en ai encore un autre, encore moins moi. »

Finnick sourit : « Ce n'est pas comme si tu était vierge Katniss, dois-je te rappeler que l'année dernière, lors d'une soiré, nous étions tellement ivre que nous ne savions pas ce que nous fessions et tu l'as perdu avec moi. »

Mon visage tourna au rouge écarlate brûlée et Finnick ricana de ma réaction, « Ne me rappelle pas ça, c'est assez mauvais, je garde encore le souvenir de toi à l'intérieur de moi. »

Le ricanement de Finnick se transforma en rire hystérique, je le rejoint et nous riions jusqu'à ce que nous ayons mal à l'estomac.

« Qui était à l'intérieur de toi ? »Dit une voix féminine familière pour moi.

Je me retourne pour voir qui c'était : Isabelle.

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous trouvez ce chapitre ? Il était bien ?**

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Reviews ! =)**

**Bisous.**


	3. Chapitre trois

**Coucou tout le monde, premier chapitre de la nouvelle année ! BONNE ANNÉE ! Vous avez fait quoi pour le réveillon ?  
**

**Vous avez eu quoi à noël ?**

**lilianna Dreayar **: Merci beaucoup =).

**Manollina **: La voici. =)

**Je vous laisse à present à votre lecture, en espèrent qu'elle vous plaise.**

* * *

**Chapitre trois. **

**"All Of Me" → John Legend.**

_**[Verse 1:]**_**  
What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

_**[Bridge:]**_**  
My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind  
**  
_**[Chorus:]**_**  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you, oh**

* * *

**4 HEURE DU MATIN.**

« Qui était à l'intérieur de toi ? »

Isabelle se tenait là, une main sur la hanche, comme d'habitude, tout comme Finnick elle avait cette beauté naturel, mais anormal, c'est peu-être pour cela que ce sont les sexes symboles du Capitol.

« Isabelle, c'est sympathique de te voir ici, »dit Finnick en se levant du canapé où nous étions, puis il la souleva.

La jalousie me dévora, me sentant dans une bulle m'étouffa, et les regarder semblait à l'origine de cet étouffement. Pourquoi ? Parce que Isabelle est plus jolie que moi ? Non, je ne suis pas du genre à être jalouse de la beauté.

Isabelle couina : « Tu m'as manqué, beauté. »

Après avoir un peu parler avec moi, ils me dirent au revoir et s'en allèrent, probablement pour couchés ensembles.

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à ça, je les ai vus dans le pire des moments et je sais qu'ils ont la plupart du temps des "relations sexuelles" en public, mais je ne pourrais jamais faire cela. Qu'est-ce qu'il a changé ?

Je vais rapidement au lit.

Je me dandine de droites à gauche, « que faut-il faire pour réussir à dormir ici ? »Murmurais-je. Je balance alors mes jambes vers le sol, change mon pyjama par un body de formation serré, le matériaux me collait comme une seconde peau, il était en cuir, mais il n'était pas brillant, il y avait aussi un métal argenté sur la poitrine, les épaules, les cuisses et les tibias, ce sont les protections des zones sensibles. J'ai remarqué que pour les hommes, ce matériaux est aussi placé sur l'entre-jambes de leur combinaison.

Je sors de mon appartement lentement et silencieusement avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur pour descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Après deux heures de formation, j'espérais que le sommeil viendrait vers moi, mais malheureusement il ne vint pas, j'étais stressé à cause d'une raison inconnu. Peut-être parce que cette année encore, il y a les jeux, ils gâchent tous, à la place de grandir, de finir l'école, trouver du travail, tomber amoureux, se marier et avoir des enfants et vivre chaque jour avec les personnes que l'on aime, on doit se battre et pour la plupart des personnes, mourir. C'est la vérité, on grandit sans soucier d'aller aux jeux et rapidement à atteint l'âge de 12 ans. Les mères ont peur de perdre leur enfant et espèrent qu'ils ne meurent pas, si c'est le cas, ont voient les morts dans nos cauchemars. Dans mon cas, je me soucierais de mon enfant ( si j'en ai ) pour qu'il n'aille pas aux jeux, je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il vive ce que moi j'ai vécu.

Quand j'étais enfant, je pensais qu'avoir des enfants était une perte de temps, car ils enlèvent tout, gâchent les aventures, ruinent les plans et je détestais ça, j'ai toujours détesté cette idée. Et je pense que cela n'a pas changé.

Je libère mes doigts de la corde et rapidement la flèche fends la pièce pour atterrir sur la cible.

« Impressionnant ! »

Je me tourne vers la voix et un sourire diabolique apparut devant moi.

Mais je l'ignore et retourne mon regard vers la cible, je relance une flèche qui vient se mettre près de la première sur la cible.

« Tu es bien aussi doué qu'on le dit. »

Je me tourne vers lui en ignorant son compliment, « que veux-tu Cato ? »Cela semble grossier, mais il n'y fit pas attention, ni moi d'ailleurs.

« Me croirais-tu si je disais... »il fit une pause, « ...toi ? »Il sourit avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

Je me moque pour cacher tout signe d'appréciation, mais mon coeur a commencé à battre plus vite que la normale. Et pourquoi voudrait-il de moi ? Je pense qu'il me détestait.

Il ressemble à un dieu en portant la même combinaison que moi, mais en mieux. Ses muscles ce voyais à travers la combinaison. Il remarque mes regards, ne dit rien, mais fait un sourire.

« N'est-il pas trop tôt pour baiser ? »Lui demandais-je.

Il s'approche de moi, un peu trop même, je recule donc.

« Rien n'est jamais trop tôt pour toi Catnip. »

J'arrête de reculer.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Il fronce les sourcils, « C'est un sujet délicat, hein ? Je me demande, c'est tout. »

Que veux-t-il dire ? « Arrête tout ce baratin et dis-moi pourquoi tu es ici. »

« Odair m'as dit que tu voulais me parler, »dit Cato, se rapprochant de moi.

Donc Finnick l'as envoyé, il ne veut pas coucher avec moi. Je suis tellement contente que je ne rougis pas du fait que Finnick est pensé à moi.

« Je veux que tu laisses le district faire partie des carrières. »Laissais-je échappé.

Il rit et dit sarcastiquement : « ouais, ça va arriver. » Il ouvre grand les yeux quand il voit que je suis sérieuse. « Oh, tu es sérieuse. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Ouais, non. »

« S'il te plaît, c'est impératif. »

« Qu'est-ce que je reçois en échange ? »

« Tu n'as pas à les traquer, la seule chose que tu dois faire c'est de les garder en vie jusqu'à ce que tous les autres meurt. A part les carrières, tu peux les tuer et je t'aiderais. »

Il réfléchit un instant et dit : « C'est bien, mais pas assez. »

Katniss pensa qu'en ajoutant un peu de tentation, il dirait oui et je l'ai eu, je vais utiliser sa propre arrogance contre. « Tu ne pourras probablement pas le faire, après tout je doute que tu sois encore en vie après trois meurtres. Tu te sens pas mal à ce sujet ? »

Il me regarde, choqué et je souris, c'était si facile de blesser son ego.

Je commence à me reculer, mais il attrape mon bras pour m'arrêter, je fais une grimace dût à sa pression sur mon bras.

« D'accord, dit à Odair que je suis OK pour m'allier au district 4. »

Un sourire vint s'installer sur mon visage, mais je l'enlève rapidement en reculant vers lui. Je peux sentir son corps musclé à travers le tissu fin, je dû me mettre sur les pointes des pieds pour atteindre ses oreilles, « Pour tout ça, tu peux demander un prix à gagner. »Murmurais-je avec séduction. Je remercie Finnick Odair et Isabelle Fainbain pour leur leçon de flirte et de séduction.

Je me réinstalle sur mes pieds et bat des cils. Je me dirige ensuite vers l'étage de Finnick, laissant un Cato choqué.

Arrivé à l'étage du district 4, celui de Finnick, je vois Annie Cresta et Mags, les tributs.

« Où est Finnick ? »Demandais-je.

« Dans sa chambre, »réponditAnnie.

Je souris au tribut et me dirige vers la chambre de Finnick, quand j'y arrive, je ne pris pas la peine de frapper et ouvre la porte. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit réveillé et regarde la télé, mais à la place, il dormait et avait l'air si paisible et innocent, c'est trop beau pou que ce soit Finnick.

Je monte sur son lit et commence à sauter dessus, un cri m'échappe quand je tombe, il a tiré sur ma cheville et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il a mi son ras autour de mon cou. Je sentis une brûlure dans ma poitrine, je la sentais de plus en plus chaques secondes, je sentis aussi une pression sur mon orbite, comme s'il allait s'en aller, j'essaye alors de me libéré, mais cela me fatigue plus. Je me sens prise de panique, je ne peux pas mourir, Prim, ma mère, mes amis. Pourquoi fait-il cela ?

Je le regarde, il a les yeux fermé, il rêve.

« Fin-nick, dis-je difficilement. Ma vu se brouillent, mais je peux maintenant apercevoir que ses yeux sont horrifiés, c'est trop tard, je me suis évanoui.

* * *

**FINNICK POV.**

Dans ma tête je sauve Katniss, non, quoi, comment, à quoi pensait-elle, elle est morte, non, elle peut pas. Je ne peux pas la perdre, non, je, Kat'.

La douleur dans la poitrine me donne des nausées.

Que puis-je faire pour Katniss. Je suis tellement humilié, Katniss.

« Mags ! Annie ! Aidez-moi ! »Criais-je.

Où sont-ils ?

Je peux encore la sauver ! Je sens et entend sa respiration et je peux voir sa poitrine se soulever ! C'est difficile de savoir puisque je n'arrête pas de la secouer dans tous les sens.

Je place la paume de ma main sur son sternum, la première sur la deuxième. Je place mon corps droit par rapport à mes mains pour avoir mes bras droits et rigides. Je pousse vers le milieu de sa poitrine pendant environ 30 fois. Je pompe fortement et rapidement de sorte à faire deux pompes faire secondes.

« Réveille-toi Katniss, tu dois te réveiller ! »Priais-je, je sens un picotement dans mes yeux et une de mes larmes tomba sur la joue de Katniss.

J'incline la tête en arrière, soulève son menton, je lui pince le nez et met ma bouche sur la sienne, je souffle dedans jusqu'à voir sa poitrine se soulever. Je pompe deux fois et souffle 1 fois, je recommence le tout à chaque fois.

Je continue tout cela jusqu'à voir ses yeux gris.

Elle respirait comme si elle s'étouffait de nouveau, mais ça passa dans une respiration lourde, ses yeux étaient injecté de sang et elle pleurait.

Je suis tellement heureux que je ne peux le contenir, je la tire dans mes bras et prends ses lèvres dans les miennes.

* * *

**Alors,comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère !**

**Venez me voir sur ma page facebook, le lien est sur mon profil. J'aime beaucoup parlé fiction ou d'autre avec vous. =)**

**Bisous.**


	4. Chapitre quatre

**Hey coucou tout le monde, ça va ? Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posé, mais j'essaye de travailler un eu tout le jours sur chaque fiction pour me remettre a niveau. =)**

**Manollina **: Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire comme les chapitres précédent. =)

**Lilianna Odair : **Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plus. =) J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**Marinefelton : **Sympa ton nom =). Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plus =). J'espère que la suite te plaise.

**MeriemDjez : **Je suis contente que la fiction te plaise et j'espère que cela continue. =)

**Alors, je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture, en espèrent que le chapitre vous plaise autant que les précédents. =) Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, sorry.**

**Bonne lecture quand même. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

"**Run"**

**By: Leona Lewis**

**I'll sing it one last time for you**

**Then we really have to go**

**You've been the only thing that's right**

**In all I've done**

**And I can barely look at you**

**But every single time I do**

**I know we'll make it anywhere**

**Away from here**

**Light up, light up**

**As if you have a choice**

**Even if you cannot hear my voice**

**I'll be right beside you dear**

**Louder louder**

**And we'll run for our lives**

**I can hardly speak I understand**

**Why you can't raise your voice to say**

* * *

**KATNISS POV.**

Je réponds immédiatement à ses lèvres, me surprenant. Sa bouche était chaude, ses lèvres plus douce que dans mes souvenirs. Il caresse mes lèvres avec sa langue. J'ouvre ma bouche avec un gémissement. Soudain, Finnick se recule.

Je passe mes doigt sur mes lèvres, « Je-Je »essayais-je de dire, mais aucun mot ne voulut sortir, ma respiration était trop lourde.

« Je suis désolé Katniss, je n'aurais pas dû faire cela, »S'excuse Finnick, sa voix semblait calme, pétrifier, fier ? Son visage était rouge et il recherchait de l'air, peut-être devrais-je l'aider à redevenir calme ?

Je parle avec une voix quasiment tremblante : « Lequel ? Le fait de m'avoir quasiment tué ou pratiquement baisé ? »

Il glisse un morceaux de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et dit : « Te tuer. »

J'inspire profondément après sa révélation et aussi quand je réalise qu'il se trouve toujours au dessus-de moi.

Je vais pur lever la main, mais il fait quelque chose que je ne m'attendais pas.

**Plalf ! **

Je frappais dans ma paume, je me demande ce que doit ressentir Finnick.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça. »Murmurais-je, je sortis de l'emprise de son corps et sortie de la chambre.

**POV FINNICK.**

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça... »_

Je reste stupéfait en la voyant s'éloigner loin de moi, _« loin de moi... », _n'arrêtais-je pas de pensé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense cela, j'ai Katniss comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. C'est tout ce qu'il en est et je ne veux rien en changé. Nous nous y sommes mis d'accord quand on s'est réveillé ensemble il y a un an.

Je suis un idiot, je n'ai pas su contrôler mes hormones et je ne suis même plus un adolescent. J'ai vingt-quatre ans et j'ai couché avec Katniss qui n'a que dix-neuf ans, elle n'en avait que dix-sept quand j'ai pris sa virginité. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est en faîtes bien pire que ce que je pensais, Finnick Odair âgée de 23 qui couche avec Katniss Everdeen alors qu'elle n'a que dix-sept ans, excellente façon de me sentir encore plus mal. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses avec Katniss, autre que des combats au corps à corps, j'ai coucher avec elle, je l'ai blesser et maintenant je l'ai embrassé.

Je ne suis donc pas surpris quand elle me dit qu'elle ne veut absolument rien avoir à faire avec moi.

D'abord, que faisait-elle dans ma chambre ? Elle sait ce que ça fait quand on réveille quelqu'un qui a fait les jeux, c'est un cauchemar chaque nuit, mais elle ne sait probablement pas ce qe ça veut dire, elle avait toujours un couteau près d'elle ou quelqu'un pour la réveiller.

Je pense que stratégies quand je suis en face de Katniss durant les réunions des anciens combattant des jeux. Serais-ce pour cela que j'ai couché avec elle et que je l'ai embrassé ? C'est peut-^tre pour cela que j'ai voulut la tuer. _Merde ! _Sortez de ma tête !

Je l'ai finalement eu dans mon lit après la formation du Capitol.

Oh l'horreur !

Je sors de la pièce et je vois personne dans le couloirs, ils sont tous certainement en train de mangés, je me dirige donc vers l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton pour aller au rez-de-chaussé.

3.

2.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre à l'étage 2 et Katniss rentre dans l'ascenseur avec ses tributs. Katniss me donne un faible sourire. Nous arrivons à l'étage du district 1 et les tribut arrivèrent, semblant sonné le flirt sans fin de la fille du 1 avec le gars du 2 et les querelles du 1 avec la fille du 2.

« Foutu carrière, »me dis-je en faisant un sourire.

Je regarde Katniss qui se tient maladroitement parmi les carrières bruyant, elle lève un sourcil et me dit : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu sourie ? »Me demande-t-elle amusée.

Je secoue la tête, « rien. »

La portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les tribut en sortirent, suivit de Katniss et moi.

« Hey Katniss, »l'appelais-je, elle s'arrête et tourne vers moi. Je courre pour la rattraper. « Écoute, je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, vraiment. Pouvons-nous juste l'oublier ? Imaginer que rien de tout cela ne c'est passé ? »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me dise ce genre de chose : « Bien sûr, on peut oublier le fait que tu as faillit me tuer, parce que c'est si facile et pas traumatisant du tout. »Mais à la place elle me dit :

« Oublier quoi ? »Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère !**

**J'espère pouvoir vous voir su ma page facebook, il y a souvent des jeux. =)**

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. =)**

**Bisous.**


End file.
